yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Percy Runs Away (Transcript)
Here is the seventeenth transcript of the seventeenth story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Henry, James and Gordon were miserable, they have been shut up for several days for being naughty and long to be lend out to be with Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash again. At last, Sir Topham Hatt arrived with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna by his side. Sir Topham Hatt: I hope that you are sorry and that you understand that every job of the railway's important, we have a new tank engine called Percy, who he and Pinkie Pie helps pull coaches and Thomas and Edward along with Twilight and Applejack have worked the mainline nicely, but I will let you out now if you promise to work hard. Princess Celestia: And more importantly, listen to Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. Gordon: Yes, Princess. Henry: Yes, Sir. James: Oh yes, we will. Princess Luna: That's good, but please know that this "no shunting" nonsence must stop. Henry: Yes, Princess Luna. Sir Topham Hatt then told Percy, Pinkie Pie, Edward, Applejack, Thomas, and Twilight Sparkle that they could go and play on the branchline for a few days, they ran off happily to find Annie and Clarabel at the junction. The two coaches were very pleased to see Thomas and Twilight again, Edward, Applejack, Percy, and Pinkie Pie played with the freight cars. Pinkie Pie: Are you enjoying this, Percy!? Percy: You bet I am, Pinkie! The Freight Cars: Stop! Stop! Stop! Soon, the were pushed into the proper sidings, but the two engines and ponies laughed, went on shunting 'til the cars were tidally arranged. Next, Edward took some empty cars to the quarry, Percy was left alone. He didn't mind that a bit, he liked watching trains and being cheeky to the other engines which brights Pinkie Pie's smile. Percy: (whistling) Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Pinkie Pie: Don't dilly dally! Percy: Nice one, Pinkie. Unfortunetly, they all got very cross. After a great deal of shunting, Percy and Pinkie were waiting for the signalman to set the switch so they could get back to the yard, Percy on the other hand was being rather careless and not paying attention. Edward had warned Percy and Pinkie Pie, "Be careful on the mainline, whistle to the singnalman that you were there.", but Percy didn't remember to whistle. So, the busy signalman forgot him and Pinkie Pie. They waited and waited, the switch was still against Percy so he couldn't move. Then, when they looked along the mainline, it happened. Pinkie Pie: (shivering) Percy: Pinkie, are you feeling okay? Pinkie Pie: Don't worry, Percy, that was my Pinkie Sense. Percy: Uh... what is your Pinkie Sense? Then, Pinkie explain to her friend all about her Pinkie Sense. Percy: Oh, now I understand, but when you did that last one, what does it mean? Pinkie Pie: That shutter I did means a doozy, which means something unexpected is going to happen. Percy: But where? Pinkie Pie: It's going to happen.... (shuttering once) To us.... (shuttering twice) AT WALSWORTH STATION!? Percy: (screaming) And that's where we are! Percy whistled in horror with Pinkie freaking out for rushing straight toward them were Gordon with the express and Rainbow Dash in his cab. Gordon: (screaming) Get out of my way! Rainbow Dash: Express coming through! Pinkie Pie: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! (covers her eyes) When Percy and Pinkie finally opened their eyes. Gordon has stopped with Percy's buffers in just a few inches from his own. Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, are you and Percy alright? Pinkie Pie: We are now, thanks to your brave attempt, I think we should... Rainbow Dash: Uh, Pinkie, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but why is Percy still shaking that his wheel's are actually turning? Pinkie Pie: WHAT!?! And she was right, Percy's wheels were turning, he was so startled that he began to move Percy: I won't stay here, I'll run away! Pinkie Pie: Percy! You're going backwards! Percy: I can't help it, Pinkie! He went straight through Edward's station and was so frightened that he ran right up Gordon's hill without stopping. After that, he was tired, but couldn't stop, he had no driver to shut off steam and apply the brakes. Percy: I want to stop! I want to stop! Pinkie Pie: Slow down, Percy! The man in the singnalbox saw Percy and Pinkie Pie were in trouble. So, he kindly set the switch. Percy puffed wearily onto a nice empty siding, ending in a big bank of earth, he was too tired now to care where he went. Percy: I want to stop! I want to stop! I have stopped. Pinkie Pie: Phew. Then, the workmen begin to dug him out. The Workman: Never mind, Percy. You shall have a drink and some coal, and then you'll feel better. Presently, Gordon and Rainbow Dash arrived. Gordon: Well done, Percy, you and Pinkie Pie started so quickly that you stopped a nasty accident. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, if he hadn't shouted out about you, me and Pinkie would have been in the Ponyville Hospital for weeks. Percy: I'm sorry I was cheeky about you, Gordon. Pinkie Pie: Yep, you know how very sensative he is. Gordon: And you were clever to stop. Then, Gordon and Rainbow Dash helped pull Percy out from the bank. The two engines are now good friends like Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, but Percy is always most careful he goes out on the main line. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225